1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera capable of taking photographs with effects different from ordinary photographs by making use of a lens unit movable in directions other than parallel to the optical axis and mounted in the photo-taking lens.
2. Description of Prior Art
Photographs with special effects, for example, a soft effect and a starburst effect, were conventionally taken by attaching optical filters causing various special effects on a photo-taking lens. Now, some auto-focus cameras are designed to slightly shift the focusing lens in the direction of the optical axis at exposure by using the auto-focus function so as to compulsorily make an image out of focus, thereby obtaining a soft focus effect.
In the methods using optical filters, however, it was necessary to prepare a variety of filters depending on the desired special effect, and to provide many optical filters for each special effect because one special effect required several kinds of filters depending on the degree of the effect. As a result, the equipment for taking special effect photographs became large and inconvenient. Moreover, it was necessary to repeatedly mount and dismount filters making it complicated to take special effect photographs.
In the method taking advantage of auto-focusing the shifting direction of the focusing lens is constant, so obtainable effects were limited, and a variety of special effects were not possible.
Further, cameras capable of changing the light path of the photo-taking lens so as to change the proportions and perspective of the subject image projected on the film were presented. For example, the Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 63-197926 discloses an optical unit designed to mount a swing and tilt mechanism in front of the photo-taking lens, and changes the light path of the photo-taking lens by operation of the swing and tilt mechanism, thereby freely changing the proportions and perspective.
The above optical unit, however, required lenses and a control unit exclusive for obtaining swing and tilt effect, and therefore the photo-taking lens structure became complicated.